Take My Heart Away
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE!-The Manyan Series continues...During a night of celebration in Mirkwood, Legolas had fallen ill all of a sudden. They must find the cause and destroy it quickly before Legolas faded away.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello again! I'm back on board with the sixth story in the Manyan series. This one has quite a load of angst, so don't tell me I didn't warn you! Ok, read on guys and don't forget to submit your death threats after that!**

**Summary : During a night of celebration in Mirkwood, Legolas had fallen ill all of a sudden. They must find the cause and destroy it quickly before Legolas faded away.**

* * *

"Do I really have to wear _this_?" Legolas, the younger prince of Mirkwood grumbled hotly under his breath. He still had troubles with the silver royal circlet atop his head.

"Definitely." Keldarion came over and slapped his brother's hands away.

"Stay still and stop that silly noises, imp!" the elder elf said as he helped adjust the royal crown on Legolas' golden head.

Legolas sighed in resignation. "This thing is going to give me headaches. It's too heavy!"

"You exaggerated. Yours is much lighter than mine, see?" Keldarion pointed to his own silver circlet already placed atop his raven head. The design of both silver circlets was magnificent and intricate, with the motif of leaves and wind intertwined together. Keldarion's crown was a bit wider to distinguish him as the Mirkwood crown prince while Legolas' was much simpler, but impressive nonetheless.

"I know I've I asked this a hundred times, but why do we have to wear this thing?" Legolas muttered.

"Because we are attending the Autumn Sanction ceremony and it is a very formal event and that we are the noble princes of the realm. So keep your mouth shut for the remaining six hours and—for heaven's sake—stop fidgeting with your robe!"

If there was a time that Legolas ever regretted of being a noble prince, this was it. He hated the magnificent forest green robe because it hindered his movements. Besides, it made him felt too old, as old as his father. Legolas preferred his simple tunics and leggings, but his father had warned him that he had to wear the robes or they would burn all his daily clothes. He didn't know if his father was serious with his threat but Legolas was not eager to find out.

_So, here I am, wearing this hated robe and this annoying circlet. Swell!_

Finally satisfied with Legolas' appearance, Keldarion led the way to the grand courtyard where the ceremony would take place.

The Autumn Sanction was a millennial ceremony for the Mirkwood elves. It was the day when the nobles of the woodland elves would evoke the mystical energy of Mother Earth to keep the woods of the realm stay green even in autumn. The ceremony was held every thousand years at the beginning of fall. The sacred traditional ceremony had been practiced since Mirkwood had still been known as Greenwood, something that the Silvan elves would never stop practicing until they all sailed over the sea.

Thranduil was deep in conversation with Gandalf, the gray wizard, when his sons appeared. The king frowned in displeasure. "You are late!"

"Sorry, father. We had costume troubles," Keldarion said, glancing at his brother who kept pulling irritably at the high collar of his robe. Gandalf only smiled at the younger prince's antics.

Thranduil sighed. "Stop that, Legolas."

"But it's choking me!" Legolas complained.

"If you don't stop that now, I'll choke you myself!" Thranduil threatened.

Legolas stopped moving instantly.

Gandalf chuckled. "I think we should start the ceremony. The sun is about to set."

They proceeded to the middle of the courtyard. All the Mirkwood elves in attendance bowed in respect to the royal family and the _maia_. Some of the elves had already started singing an old song of the forest, calling the spirit of the earth in beautiful harmony.

Gandalf followed Thranduil and his sons to the three waiting elven lords near the courtyard fountain. It was not an ordinary fountain. It was a natural spring that had burst forth from the earth many thousand years ago just before the Great War of the First Alliance. The elves believed that the spray of the fountain helped the realm keep its green glory even after the day the dark shadow had descended upon them.

The three elves near the fountain were of noble status, though not as royal as Thranduil and his sons. They were a lot older than the king and had been his council members since the first day of his crown. They had vast experience in the ceremony.

As Thranduil and his sons surrounded the fountain, the three noble elves started to chant. Gandalf also joined in. At a signal, Thranduil dipped his hand into the fountain and scooped a handful of water. Then he brought his hand up, letting the water to trickle trough his fingers, so that the spray was carried away by the evening breeze. Thranduil voiced his own chant and echoed by the other elves. Next, Keldarion and Legolas followed their father's move.

The entire ceremony took about an hour. After it ended, the sun had already set, the wind was blowing softly, and the stars started to appear in the darkening sky.

Then they all moved to the grand banquet already prepared in the garden. Rows and rows of tables and chairs had been arranged, and hundred dishes of delicacies were already waiting to be consumed. The elves were in a very good mood, full with joy and merriment. They talked and laughed among themselves as they enjoyed the feast. The ceremony had managed to gather all the Mirkwood elves together in the same place in one night for the first time in a thousand years. It was a night of celebration indeed.

Several minstrels were singing by a corner, providing entertainment. When they took a break for refreshments, Keldarion suddenly asked Legolas to sing them a song. The other elves also agreed to this, as they knew that the younger prince had the finest voice in the realm.

Legolas tried to decline, as he was very self-conscious to perform in front of so many people. He flushed deep red in embarrassment when the urgings grew stronger. Some of the elves were actually pulling him off his seat. Thranduil and Gandalf were grinning in amusement while Keldarion was laughing uproariously.

The elves gave him a big and wild applause as Legolas finally stood in the middle of the gathering. He almost ran back to his seat when he heard Keldarion snort but one of the elves grabbed him. "Oh no, you don't, your highness! There's nothing to be shy of. Please grace our ears with your wonderful voice."

Sighing, pulling at his collar in nervousness, Legolas stared back at the crowd.

_I'll kill you for this, Kel! _he thought as he glared at his brother who still couldn't stop laughing. Then they all went silent, patiently waiting for him to start.

The first note that came from Legolas' voice was so low that the elves had to strain their ears to listen. But then, his voice grew stronger as he sang the old ballad of the Great War. The song told them the story of valor and glory, despair and tragedy, hope and destruction, pain and gain. It was a very powerful song that Legolas' voice would rise and strain dramatically but never lost its sweetness, and the contrast was incredibly overwhelming.

Nearly everyone had tears in their eyes, including the king. Many of them recalled the battle several thousands years ago that had happened before Legolas was even born. Thranduil, who had been in that war, still remembered that day as if it only happened yesterday, of how his father Oropher had fallen under the bitter sword of the enemy. He might not have died that easily if not for the betrayal of Tamascus, Thranduil's great-uncle, who had supplied information of Oropher's war strategy to the Dark Forces. Oropher and his sons, along with his army, had been ambushed even before they could reach their defense position.

It had been a great tragedy. Thranduil was lucky that he had survived. But he had lost his father and all his brothers that day. To hear his son sang that song was a painful reminder of the shadow that surrounded his realm and the Dark Forces that was heard re-arising from Mount Doom. He knew the days of the elves were closely coming to an end.

Still, he never lost hope that good would overpower the evil once more. The younger generation of elves would make sure of it. Legolas was the great example—so resilient for someone so young, so passionate for someone so gentle, and so regal for someone so beautiful.

And Keldarion, his heir. The crown prince of Mirkwood. The ever protector of his younger brother. The elder prince already had the credibility to be king. He was smart, sharp, a great warrior with the highest skill, and—most importantly—very strong at heart.

Thranduil would not have to worry when the time came for him to sail over the sea. His two sons would keep the goodness above all others. The realm would be in very capable hands until they joined him in the Undying Lands.

It took Thranduil a few moments to realize that Legolas had stopped singing. The crowd was very quiet but the echo of Legolas' magnificent voice could still be heard whistle by the wind above their heads. One by one, the elves got to their feet and gave Legolas the biggest applause ever.

"Excellent, my prince! Excellent!"

"More! More!"

"Magnificent, Prince Legolas! Totally magnificent!"

Legolas was blushing as he received the standing ovation. He shyly walked back towards his seat beside his brother. Keldarion was grinning at him.

"That was…hmm…heart wrenching, dear brother. Care to sing us another?"

"In your dream!" Legolas growled as he pushed his brother away. Then he became aware of his father's eyes on him.

"That was wonderful, my son. I'm so proud of you," Thranduil said.

Legolas blushed even redder. "All I did was sing."

"Sing? From the way your voice sounded just now, I couldn't help but imagine you wielding a sword, fighting with the enemy! It was very powerful, Legolas," Gandalf also commented.

Legolas' face was almost purple in embarrassment now.

Keldarion laughed out loud. "I think we had better stop before his face explodes! He looks like a ripe tomato!"

Thranduil and Gandalf also laughed. Legolas grinned sheepishly before a mischievous glint appeared in his silver eyes. He stood up suddenly and announced, "My brother, Prince Keldarion, is pleased to sing to us '_The Maiden_'!"

Keldarion blanched and stopped laughing instantly. "_What?!_"

"_The Maiden_," Legolas answered, intentionally misunderstanding his brother, his face the expression of total innocence. The guests were already crying out for Keldarion to come forward. Like what happened to Legolas before, several elves were dragging the crown prince to his feet.

"Why you…!" Keldarion made a grab for his brother but Legolas managed to dodge him.

"That was nasty, Legolas," said Thranduil, chuckling. Legolas only laughed, clapping his hands with glee, as Keldarion was left in the middle of the gathering. The crown prince just shrugged.

"As my _dear_ brother had announced, I give to you, '_The Maiden_'," Keldarion stated, and flirtatiously winked at the blushing elf-maidens nearby. With his soft velvety voice, he started to sing,

...

_The maiden, she's so fine,_

_She has drunk a lot of wine,_

_She dreams of flying in the sky._

_Then comes a naughty prince,_

_Who kicks her pretty shin,_

_She wakes up and pokes him in the eye!_

_The maiden, she's so fine,_

_So beautiful, her heart so kind,_

_They all love her, yes they do._

_But the prince does not agree,_

_He thinks she's dumb like the trunk of a tree,_

_So she grabs a club and hits his toe!_

_..._

The crowd had exploded into wild laughter as Keldarion kept on singing. It was a very humorous song indeed. Keldarion had changed some of the verses spontaneously. Originally, the romantic song was about a prince's infatuation with a maiden, but the crown prince had turned it into something absolutely hilarious, much to the elves' delight.

Hence, the joyful celebration went on throughout the night.

* * *

It was midnight. The full moon was directly above, surrounded by the stars. The guests started to take leave. Before they left, the Mirkwood elves met the royal family to bid them good night and offered their gratitude for the grand feast.

Legolas and Keldarion were laughing at one corner with several young elves. Obviously they were still discussing Keldarion's famous version of '_The Maiden_'.

Legolas suddenly stopped laughing. He abruptly grabbed the back of his neck, crying out in pain. Then his eyes rolled as he slumped backward.

"Legolas!"

Keldarion was startled but he managed to catch his brother before he hit the ground. Cradling Legolas' limp form in his arms, the elder prince called urgently, "Legolas? Come on, wake up! What's wrong with you? Legolas!"

**TBC…**


	2. 2

**Wowweee! Thank you for the incredible reviews! Really lifted up my day! And yes, that song was mine! Ha! Ha!**

***Kayo : The answer to your question is right here!**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

"What happened?" Thranduil had rushed forward, kneeling beside his sons. Gandalf was right behind him.

"I don't know, father. We were talking when suddenly he cried out and just…fainted," Keldarion replied.

The other remaining elves gathered around them, looking on with concern and dismay. They were also worried with this sudden turn of event. Gandalf noticed the fascinated crowd so he suggested, "We had better take him inside. He needs a place to lie down."

They quickly carried Legolas into the palace towards his chamber and gently placed him on the large bed.

"It must be this thing," Keldarion said, taking off the silver circlet from around Legolas' head. "He kept complaining it gave him a headache."

"Somehow I'm not sure that is the case, Keldarion," Gandalf stated as he stared intently at Legolas' angelic face. The prince's eyes were closed, his long dark lashes a stark contrast to his pale skin. "This is something else entirely."

"Maybe the manyan stone can heal him," Thranduil said.

Keldarion was already peeling the robe off his brother. He then unclasped the top catches of Legolas' tunic and pulled out the silver chain that had the magical healing stone attached to it. To their astonishment, instead of shining brightly white, the stone had turned to glaring red!

At first, the three of them were completely silent, totally horrified. Then Thranduil spoke softly in disbelief, "How did it come to this?"

"This is not correct," Keldarion said as he fingered the stone. "It was not red before. I saw it when Legolas got dressed!"

Gandalf reached forward to touch the stone but quickly pulled his hand away. Thranduil and Keldarion were puzzled. "What's wrong, Gandalf?"

The wizard was staring at the stone thoughtfully. "You don't feel it, Kel?"

"Feel what?"

"When you touch the stone, don't you feel the heat?"

"What are you talking about?" Thranduil asked as he also touched the stone. He yelped and snatched back his hand. "Ai! It's blazing hot!"

Keldarion was frowning. The stone lay on his palm without harming him in any way. "I don't feel a thing."

"I think that's because you have manyan blood in you from your mother," Gandalf stated. Then his eyes widened. "Take the stone off your brother, Kel. Now!"

Keldarion immediately complied. Lifting Legolas' head slightly, he pulled the chain off his still unconscious brother. Gandalf had already fetched a glass of water and he instructed Keldarion to put the stone inside. As soon as the stone hit the water, the liquid turned red—like blood—not translucent blue like it was supposed to.

"Valar! What is the meaning of all this? What is happening?" Thranduil gasped.

Gandalf took the glass further away from Legolas, saying, "Give me a minute. I need to think."

The wizard went outside onto the balcony and placed the glass on top of the wide marble rail. The night breeze brushed against his long gray hair and cloak. Soon after, he was very deep in thought as his eyes stared deeply into the glass.

Legolas was starting to writhe and moan on the bed, his eyes still closed. When Keldarion touched Legolas' forehead, he found that it was not feverish, perfectly normal. "Legolas? Can you hear me?"

The younger prince turned towards his brother's voice.

"That's it, Legolas. Come back to me. Wake up now," Keldarion kept urging. Thranduil stroked his son's head as he also called for Legolas to surface from oblivion.

Legolas eyes fluttered open then. He stared in confusion at his father and brother.

"Wha…?" he croaked, his throat a little raspy. "What happened?"

Keldarion chuckled in relief. "You fainted."

Legolas frowned in disbelief. "I never fainted."

Thranduil also laughed softly. "Well, Legolas, you just…hmm…did."

"That's preposterous!" Legolas grumbled, slightly embarrassed. He struggled to sit up. "Why would I…?"

He grabbed the back of his neck instantly, hissing in pain. Thranduil and Keldarion were alarmed. "What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

Legolas closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, they saw the gleam of agony in the depth of his eyes.

"My neck. Something's wrong…so painful…" Legolas' voice was trembling slightly.

Supporting his brother against him, Keldarion swiped away Legolas' golden tresses to expose the white slender neck. Keldarion and the king gasped in horror when they saw the red and bluish bruise that throbbed against Legolas' skin at the nape.

It was the exact place where the manyan stone had been many years ago before an evil witch dug it out of him. When the stone was still within him, Legolas had had the ability to heal all kinds of malady and wounds just by the touch of his hand.

"What is it? What did you see? Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Legolas asked.

"It has begun," Gandalf suddenly said. He had walked in, carrying the glass before he placed it on the chest beside the bed. The wizard stared at the ailing prince. "It all clicks into place now. The terrible bruise on your neck, the bleeding stone. You are getting weaker, I believe?"

Legolas slowly nodded as he stared hard at the manyan stone in the glass. "My limbs feel so strange. I feel so weak, and my neck is killing me. What happened to the stone, Gandalf? What's going on?"

Gandalf softly sighed, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts. "The mystical power of the stone is coming to an end," the wizard finally stated. The three elves blinked back at him, not really understanding his words.

"Why is that?" Thranduil asked.

"We all know that the stone was taken out of Legolas' neck exactly at midnight one hundred years ago today," Gandalf continued. "Before that, it had fed on Legolas' inner energy and blood and gave back its healing power through the tips of Legolas' fingers. But ever since it was taken out, the stone relies wholly on its reserved energy, never replenished. Now, the one hundred years of reserve has completed and the time is up. The stone is no longer healing, for its power has diminished, gradually extinguished. Desperate for new energy, it feeds from the nearby source. And that is you, Legolas, because it only recognizes you. Unfortunately, it sucks your inner energy out of your being, making you weak and fading."

"We can't let this go on!" Keldarion exclaimed.

"No, we can't. Or Legolas will die. The stone must be destroyed," Gandalf concluded. He looked down at Legolas who had his head resting on the king's lap.

The prince's face was a myriad of emotions—disbelief, pain and sadness. Silent tears were already streaming down his cheeks.

"Now I'm truly no longer a manyan, am I?" Legolas said softly. "I can heal no more. Ever."

Thranduil stroked his son's golden hair. "Legolas, please do not despair so. The most important thing right now is for you to stay alive."

"But the stone is a part of me…since the day that I was born. How can I live without it?"

"It no longer heals, my son. Instead, it brings you harm. It can kill you."

"Part of my soul is already dead anyway…" Legolas whispered, closing his eyes. Soon after, he drifted into exhausted sleep. The others exchanged sad looks afterwards, lost for better things to say.

Thranduil was very sad to see his youngest child this way. Why must Legolas keeps on suffering so? Wasn't it enough with all those horrible things that have happened to him all these years? How many more times should he suffer?

His eyes glistening with unshed tears, Keldarion asked, "What must we do now, Gandalf? How do we destroy the stone?"

"This is not an ordinary stone, so it won't break under the heaviest hammer or the sharpest sword. It originated from water, so to the water it shall return," Gandalf replied.

"What do you suggest, my friend?" Thranduil inquired as he pulled the coverlet over his sleeping son and tucked him to his chin.

"We must cast it into the sea."

**TBC…**


	3. 3

**As usual, your reviews are very nice! Thanks! And to the new readers and reviewers, welcome! Love to have you! Keep those guessing game, guys! I love it when you did that!**

* * *

Keldarion tried to fasten the silver chain on the royal messenger eagle but the animal shied away, crying out in terror and pain. So were the other eagles and falcons. For some reason, they were terrified of the _manyan_ stone.

The crown prince turned to his father and Gandalf in disappointment. "They refused to take it."

Gandalf nodded. "I've thought so. If we can feel the heat, no doubt the eagles will feel it too."

It was very early in the morning the next day. Legolas' condition had worsened during the night. He lay so still in his bed, deep in coma. The longer the stone was near him, the bigger amount of his energy that it took from him. Thranduil had suggested they used a messenger eagle to carry the stone to the sea.

Unfortunately, the eagles were not cooperating, so powerful the stone was to other living beings. Only Keldarion seemed unaffected by it. It was no surprise considering that he had his mother's blood in his veins. Lady Marwana was also a _manyan_ and had passed her gift to her youngest child the day she died giving birth to him.

Keldarion gazed steadily at the king and the wizard. "We have no other choice except for one," he said. "_I'll_ take the stone to the sea."

Thranduil turned grim. He didn't want his eldest child far away from him at a time like this. "You don't have to go, Kel. I'll give orders to our warriors to set to sea this afternoon."

Keldarion shook his head. "No, father. Even Gandalf cannot get near the stone longer than a minute. How can our warriors fare any better? The stone does not harm me in any way, so I shall go."

Thranduil glanced at Gandalf in despair before he sighed. "Very well. But you are to take a whole squadron of our warriors. I don't want anything to trouble your long journey. I want you to return home safely."

"I will return. I promise."

As soon as they had gathered all the supplies needed for the three weeks journey to and back, Prince Keldarion and thirty Mirkwood warriors set out on horseback to the River of Anduin. From there, at the Mirkwood dock, they would board several large boats and headed downriver towards the sea. They would have to make several stops along the way for rest and rations.

Before he left, Keldarion went to see his brother. Legolas was still deep in oblivion. His chest rose up and down steadily but weakly. His skin was paler than the last time Keldarion saw him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Keldarion brought one of Legolas' limp hands to his lips.

"Stay alive, brother. Just hold on a little bit longer. The stone will not bother you anymore."

Legolas was oblivious to his brother's words. He wasn't even aware when Keldarion kissed his cool forehead.

Keldarion paused at the door on his way out, gazing back at his brother, a little uneasy when he thought that it might be the last time he saw his brother still breathing. Taking a deep breath, the elder prince used all the willpower he had to walk away.

_Legolas will not get better if you linger here_! he told himself.

_Ai Elbereth! Please let him still be alive when I return. _

* * *

The days went by, way too fast but much too slow. Every inch of Mirkwood was grieving. Their beloved prince lay dying, without any sign of getting better. Thranduil was practically crazy with worry. He rarely left Legolas' bedside, afraid that his child would leave for Mandos during his absence.

Gandalf stayed to lend his support. There was nothing much that he could do now…except joined Thranduil's desperate prayers.

* * *

After a week of sailing, Keldarion's small fleet was finally at sea, about a hundred leagues from the shore. They had dropped anchor and the warriors were waiting for their prince to cast the manyan stone into the ocean.

The prince looked down at the mystical stone on his palm, still red in color but the glow was clearly fading.

"Goodbye, dear stone. I thank you for all the powers of healing you have given us through Legolas. But we cannot keep you anymore, as you will be the death of him."

Keldarion fastened the silver chain around an arrow before he nicked the arrow to his bow. Aiming it high to the sky, he held that position for several moments, then he let go.

As they all stared at the arrow as it flew to the air before heading straight downwards, Keldarion whispered, "From water you came, to water you return."

Then the arrow—and the stone of Manya—disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Father?"

Thranduil snapped awake when he heard that soft voice. He straightened up in the big couch and turned to look at Legolas, lying in the bed. His son had awakened!

"Legolas! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Legolas smiled weakly. "Not really good…but I'll survive."

So overwhelmed with relief and happiness, Thranduil grabbed his son into his arms. "Thank the Valar! You can't imagine how worried I've been!"

As they pulled away, Legolas asked, "How long…have I been like this?"

"Over a week now, my son."

"A week?" Legolas exclaimed in astonishment. "You're kidding, right?"

Brushing the wayward strands of Legolas' hair and tucking them behind his ear, Thranduil said, "We thought we'd lost you. You never responded. You never stirred. You were so still it terrifies me!"

The king leaned down and repeatedly kissed Legolas' brows, before crushing his son in his arms once more.

The prince laughed weakly. "Father, ease up, will you? Please…I need to breathe…"

The king let go but still held on to Legolas' hands. "I don't know what to do with you. You are always in trouble!"

"Hey, it's not my fault this time. It's the stone," Legolas protested. He looked around him but saw no sign of his brother. "Where's Kel?"

Thranduil sobered. "Your brother has gone to the sea…to throw away the stone. It's the only way to destroy it."

Legolas was not very happy to hear this. "Why him? Why can't the others do it? Why didn't you use the eagles?"

The king started to tell Legolas about their failed attempt to use the messenger eagles, and how no one else except Keldarion could touch the stone unharmed. "We have no other choice. You were fading too fast. But don't you worry about him. He promised to return safely. Don't forget, your brother is a great warrior. He can take care of himself very well."

"But to the sea, father? That was too far from here…all because of me." Legolas turned away so his father would not see the guilt in his eyes.

"He's doing this willingly, Legolas, for he cares and loves you very much. You don't have to feel bad about it," Thranduil coaxed. "Come now, do not trouble yourself. Before he left last night, Gandalf told me that you need to gather your strength as soon as you wake up. This means, you must eat some food and drink some herbs."

"Herbs? Do I really need it?"

"Indeed you do. You have not eaten anything since a week ago, but we managed to pour several drops of herbal tea into you. You must be famished."

"Not anymore." Legolas wrinkled his nose as his father pushed a cup of dark liquid to his lips. "Yrk! It smells too strong for me!"

"Just quit complaining and drink it, or I'll force it down your throat," Thranduil threatened.

Legolas reluctantly complied. When he finished, he laid his head back on the pillow and sighed. "You're so mean."

He drifted off to sleep instantly.

Thranduil chuckled. "Looks like the food have to wait for now."

He stood up and went outside to the balcony. Inhaling the fresh evening air, he then stared at the direction of the sea.

_A child of mine has returned, now I'm waiting for the other one to come home_…

**TBC…**


	4. 4

**Good. You guys are guessing my game like crazy! But I won't answer any question for the time being. So, guys, suffer the ride!! He! He!**

**@ZeldaDragon : An albino ferret named Waboose? So cute!!! I wish I had one of those! Painted green on Christmas? LOL!!!**

Legolas treaded water on his back lazily. The autumn afternoon was not too cold for a swim in the pool of stream behind the royal garden. It had been three weeks since that night of Autumn Sanction. The prince had gotten better eventually, his strength had returned, and the throbbing bruise behind his neck had gone. 

But Legolas was very bored without his brother around. He had also seen no sign of Hawkeye, his pet eagle, for many months; no doubt the wild bald eagle was on a mission of its own.  And the Rivendell brothers had not come visiting for quite a while. Ever since Aragorn had come of age (the human was a mature adult of thirty-five years now), he and his twin elven brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, had been roaming Middle Earth with a pack of Dunedains, scouting the land and patrolling the wilds. Aragorn, or Estel as he was warmly known, was in the process to become a great man; for now, he was an exiled king of a lost kingdom. The friends had seen less and less of one another but their friendship still remained as strong as ever.

A familiar presence suddenly alerted Legolas. He turned around…and his heart leaped with joy. "Kel!!!" He hastily swam to the bank and scrambled over. Standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest, Keldarion was grinning widely back at him…then his face turned to horror. "No, no, no!! You're all wet! Ai! Get away from me!!!"

But Legolas didn't care. He ran forward and leaped into his brother, crushing the elder elf in a big hug. "Oh, Kel! You're home! You've just returned? I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

Smiling in resigned, Keldarion hugged his brother back. "I miss you too. I'm glad to see you alive and well, dear brother." Then he pushed his brother away. "Now get off me! Look what you did to my shirt! You've drenched me!"

Legolas grinned evilly. "Indeed?" Without warning, he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him along…right into the water. Splashing about, Keldarion yelled indignantly while Legolas only laughed like a lunatic.

"You stupid imp! That's it! You asked for it!" Keldarion grabbed Legolas and dunked him under water. For a while, the woods were filled with their wild and exuberant laughter. The sun shone down on them, and the wind and trees sang along, adding cheers to the joyful reunion. After they had had enough of the water fight, the two brothers clambered over the bank and lay on their backs on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I managed to stay dry during the long journey to the sea and back, and now I got all wet after spending only…what?…five seconds with you? Unbelievable!!" Keldarion muttered. He glared as he heard Legolas's rumble of laughter. "You laugh, eh? Make sure you keep on alert because I might retaliate by shaving that golden mane off your head!"

"What?!" Legolas sat up right. "Don't you dare touch my hair!" He instantly got up, grabbed his tunic and ran towards the palace, laughing all the way. But if the younger prince had turned around right then, he might have seen the odd expression that had come over his brother's face as the crown prince suddenly clutched his left breast. 

Keldarion's heart was being wrenched from all directions. Instantly, he was very scared. He'd seen it happened to almost every warrior in his fleet. _And now, it's happening to me…_

"Kel! What are you still doing down there?" Legolas called out a hundred feet away.

Strongly resisting the wild feeling, Keldarion pushed himself to his feet and called back, "I'm coming, you imp! Run and hide now! I'll go looking for the tool to shave the hair off that stubborn head of yours!"

The Mirkwood crown prince followed his brother at much slower pace. The wrenching feeling had gone but his heart still beat faster than ever.

****************

There was a grand feast that night in Mirkwood grand hall. It was not as lavished as the Autumn Sanction night three weeks ago but still a night of celebration nonetheless. Everyone was happy that Keldarion and his fleet had returned safely, and that Legolas had fully recovered. 

Dishes upon dishes were brought forward from the palace grand kitchen. Jugs upon jugs of wine were consumed. The conversations were merry. Several elves that had accompanied Keldarion on his journey were seen relating their experience to their companions.

Legolas who had never been to the sea was full with questions. As he sat beside his brother, he was curious and eager to know everything. "Is the sea really vast?"

Keldarion nodded after taking a sip of his wine. "As far as the eye could see."

"Did you see a mermaid?"

Keldarion chuckled. "We were not _that_ lucky! But we saw some dolphins though, playing around near our boats."

"Could you see the Undying Land from there?"

That unexpected but innocent question from his brother truly had startled Keldarion. He stared back at his brother, frowning. "Why did you ask that for? Are you planning to go there earlier than us all?" he snapped back, his face a raging thunderstorm.

Legolas's smiled faltered. "It was just a question, Kel. I mean nothing by it."

Thranduil was looking at the brothers' exchange in silent, immediately noticing Keldarion's strange reaction. Keldarion sighed. "Forgive me, Legolas. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that…after nearly losing you again, I can't bear thinking you leaving us once and for all."

Legolas smiled sadly. "I understand, Kel. But, are you sure you're all right? You look so tired."

Keldarion nodded weakly. "I guess the toll of the journey is finally catching up on me." Turning to the king, he spoke, "Father, may I be excused? I wish to retire now."

"Yes you may, Kel," Thranduil gave his assent; his eyes looked closely at his elder son's slightly stoop shoulders as Keldarion got up and left the hall. When Keldarion disappeared from his sight, Legolas turned to the king, "Do you think he's unwell, father?"

"I think it's as he said just now. He's just tired. Let him rest. He might feel better in the morning." 

**************

As soon as Keldarion entered his chamber, he leaned against the door and slowly let himself slid down to the floor. Drawing up his knees to his chest, he put his head in his hands. _What's wrong with me? Why can't this terrible feeling go away?_

His heart was hurting once more. The strange mesmerizing sound he'd been hearing all week overwhelmed him again. Deep inside him, he felt cold…so cold. His hands were trembling and his whole body was shaking. _Go! Please go away! I don't want to listen to you anymore! _

Not long after, the crown prince of Mirkwood broke into heart wrenching sobs…all alone by himself in his empty chamber.

*************

Legolas was instantly snapped awake. He sat up in his bed and looked around him. He was in no danger; there was no intruder whatsoever in his room. But something else had woken him up, pricking his keen senses to work overtime. His ears strained as he listened, but no strange sound could be heard except for the sighing of the night wind and the occasional chirps of the crickets.

He swiped away the blanket, got up from his bed and went to open the door. Looking out, he saw that no one lurked in the hallway either. He stepped out and started to investigate, heading for the king's chamber first. Silently opening the door, he saw that his father was deeply asleep. The king was not aware of his son's presence; he might have had too much wine that evening.

Legolas shut the door and walked towards his brother's chamber next. At the door, he paused. _A strange sound is coming from inside!_ Without bothering to knock, Legolas pushed the door open and burst through, so afraid he was of his brother's safety. But when his eyes found Keldarion, Legolas could only stared in shock. "Kel?"

The elder prince looked up, tears were streaming down his face. Keldarion was sitting in his bed, his two hands covering his ears to shut out the sound that only he can hear.

Legolas came closer. "Kel? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"What are you doing here?" Keldarion asked in a raspy voice.

"I…I...something woke me up. I think I've sensed your distress somehow." Legolas made a move to touch his brother's arm. "Kel, why are you like this?"

"Don't touch me!" Keldarion snapped, jumping out of the bed and moved further away from his brother.  He was incredibly ashamed to have his brother seen his weakness just now. "Leave me alone!"

"B…but obviously you need help! Please, Kel, tell me what to do to help lessened your pain."

"Just stay away, Legolas. I'll be fine. Please go. I don't want you to see me like this."

"I will not leave until you tell me what's going on!" Legolas cried out as he advanced closer towards his brother.

"You won't leave?!!!" Keldarion's face was like molten lava, hot and furious. "I'll _make_ you leave!"  Unexpectedly, Keldarion's fist came up and hit Legolas's on his face. Legolas stumbled backwards and landed hard on his backside on the floor, stunned. The younger prince looked up to his brother, wide eyed. "Kel…?"

But Keldarion was not finished. He roughly grabbed Legolas's arm and dragged his brother to his feet. Throwing his brother out into the hallway, Keldarion yelled, "Get out and stay out!!!"

Legolas stared in shock as the door was slammed shut. He'd stumbled again to the floor…and just sat there staring at the firmly closed door, dumbfounded. _What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so strangely? _Touching his already bleeding lips in confusion, the younger prince painfully pulled himself to his feet, threw a last glance at the door…and slowly walked away, back to his chamber.

**TBC…**


	5. 5

**Wow! Nice reviews! Thanks!!!!**

**To answer all your questions, YES! That's exactly what's happening! (Whatever those questions are! Ha! Ha!)**

**Keep on suffering, guys. Didn't I promise you a load of angst?**

An hour later, Legolas was instantly awakened when he felt someone touched his split lips tenderly. He looked up to see his brother gazing down at him with regret in his eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, Keldarion hastily said, "I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm terribly sorry for hitting you."

The younger prince lay still as he let his brother tended to his still bleeding lips with a damp cloth. "What's happening, Kel? What made you react that way just now?"

Keldarion shook his head sadly. "I don't know, my brother. It is something that I can't explain. I can't understand it myself for I have never experience it before. I feel as if something is keeping hold of my emotion that I easily lost control. I would never, ever, hurt you intentionally. Please believe me…" Keldarion started to cry then.

Legolas sat up and put a calming hand on Keldarion's shoulder. "I know that, Kel. I'll never stop believing in you. You've saved my life a million times, remember? But please tell me what I can do to help you."

Brushing away his tears, Keldarion sighed. "I wish I knew."

"Has something strange happened on your journey?"

"Nothing that I know of," Keldarion answered. He stared at Legolas's lips in sorrow, "Valar! I've just marred your pretty face and father will definitely kill me!"

Legolas laughed softly. "Don't worry about this! I'll tell him I fell and hit myself against the marble floor!"

"I don't think he will buy it."

"Then I'll think of something, okay? I'm prone to troubles anyway and he'll believe _any_thing! Now stop worrying and let me get back to sleep."

Keldarion chuckled. "Go ahead, then. I'll stay here and watch over you. My room feel so empty at a time like this."

"Watch over me? I'm not a child anymore, Kel! Sheesh!!" With a small smile playing at his injured lips, Legolas drifted back to sleep. Keldarion couldn't stop gazing down lovingly at his brother. _Look at him. So trusting. I could have killed him just now for that lost of control_. _Today_, _I had hit him for the first time ever. What might I do to him next if this strange feeling does not go away?_

*************

The next morning, Legolas's injured lips were healed, thanks to his inner healing ability and the salve that Keldarion had put on the damp cloth. Thranduil would never know what had transpired between his two sons last night. For the next several days, everything went on normally. Keldarion hadn't been affected by the wild emotion anymore. He helped his father ruled the realm; attending the weekly council, visiting his people and listening to their reports or complaints, the usual mundane chores of a crown prince.

Right now, he was in the open field, attending sword practice with his brother and several other Mirkwood warriors. He looked on intently as Legolas sparred with Linden, the commander of the royal guards. The younger prince was moving faster than eyes could follow, so skillful and nimble on his feet. But Linden was a seasoned warrior and he was not easily defeated. He gave everything he had to block the prince's charges.

Keldarion smiled proudly when he saw that Legolas managed to break through Linden's tough defenses finally. Linden had lost his sword somehow and he found himself on the ground, facing the sharp tip of Legolas's sword very near to his face. He sighed in resigned. "Ai Elbereth! I'm too old for this, my prince!"

Legolas chuckled, offering his hand to help the elder elf up. "Old? But you move like a wild colt in heat!"

Linden laughed despite himself. "I wish!"

Keldarion clasped a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Now that you've defeated this old man here…" Linden laughed even harder to hear that. Smiling, Keldarion continued, "…how about a round with me?"

Legolas grinned. "Can we bet on something this time? How about the ivory twin blades that you got from Haldir last summer?"

Keldarion grimaced. "But I've won the blades, fair and square! Haldir lost his bet to me!"

"Then you have to work harder to defeat me, big brother!"

The elder prince couldn't help but smiled wickedly. "No sweat at all! Deal!" The brothers shook hands in agreement. The other warriors stepped aside and gave room to the two princes, shouting words of encouragements and mock insults. 

Legolas made the move first, charging ahead with his raised sword. Keldarion twirled around, evading the hit and retaliated by making his own swing. And the sparring continued on, a mesmerizing spectacle to everyone looking.  Both of them were highly skilled and evenly matched, but Keldarion had the advantage of experience. He had been Legolas's mentor in the swordplay anyway. He knew all the tricks and understood all of Legolas's strengths and weaknesses. 

But then, all of a sudden, Keldarion's moves became even more frenzy and faster. Legolas was startled when his brother's attacks turned very brutal and furious. His elder brother looked like a man possessed!

"Kel…?" Legolas managed to call out amid his desperate attempts to block Keldarion's wild swings. "Ease up, will you?!"

"Shut up and keep your defense!" Keldarion cried out angrily.

"What?!!!" 

"No talking!" _Swing! Swing!_ "Move your feet!"

"I _am_!"

"Faster!" _Swing! Swing!_

"Kel, stop it!!"

"Faster, brat!!!"

"Kel!!!" 

Legolas stumbled and fell to the ground, Keldarion's sword pointed right at his throat. For a full agonizing moment, the two brothers stared at each other intensely, oblivious to the astounded warriors around them. Both brothers were breathing heavily. Legolas was wide eyed while Keldarion's eyes were drawn to a slit.

When awareness returned, Keldarion straightened up, looked around him and tossed the sword to the ground. He looked down at his brother before staring back at his hands in disbelief. Without saying a word, the Mirkwood crown prince turned and walked swiftly away.

**************

Legolas found him in the garden a while later, crying under the shade of an arbor. Keldarion looked up, not surprise that Legolas would find him here. "Go away, Legolas."

"I can't." Legolas sat down on the bench beside his brother. "What's happening, Kel? Talk to me. Please."

"I nearly killed you just now! _That's _what happened! Can't you see? I can't control it anymore!"

"Control what? What are you talking about?"

"This sound in my head! The beckoning voice! It keeps calling me, taking over my heart …and my soul…"

Legolas was silent for a full minute, having no idea what to say to placate his brother. "Kel, lets take this matter to father. He might know what to do."

Keldarion shook his head, standing up instantly. "No. He can't do anything."

"How do you know…?"

"Because I know, damn it! No one can help me!" Keldarion yelled. "I want you stay away from me, Legolas. I don't want to hurt you."

"I will _not _stay away from you and I will _not_ let you handle whatever trouble you're having all alone!"

"Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Because I care for you, Kel! You're my brother!"

"_Brother_? You call yourself my brother when you're the reason I lost _my_ mother? I might still have her love if you didn't kill her, tearing out of her womb!!!!"

A long silence ensued. Keldarion didn't know where those words had come from. They just exploded out of his mouth before he managed to swallow them back. 

Legolas actually flinched as if he'd been punched again to hear Keldarion's painful words. For a long moment, he was incredibly stunned as he stared open mouthed at his brother. Then, without a word, Legolas spun around and ran, his form quickly disappeared from Keldarion's anguish eyes.

_Oh, Legolas…forgive me…forgive me…._

TBC… 

**P/s : Err…do I hear you guys screaming?**


	6. 6

**You guys still reading? Wonderful! Keep on suffering and don't forget those death threats at the end.**

**@Pixie Stix; Thank you very much! And thank you for your tips. I already have a beta reader, but I guess she also needs a beta for herself! An alpha beta for a beta! Ha! Ha! Anyway, I already have a new beta in mind that will help me with my future stories.**

**Okay. Carry on reading.**

_What's going on? Why is Kel acting like this? What in Mordor is going on? I killed her? I killed mother? Why did he say that? Why…?  _Legolas ran blindly ahead, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. _Has Keldarion gone crazy? _

The dejected prince headed for the only place he could think of; the stable. The prince suddenly had a desperate need for a wild ride. He rushed to open the gate of the first box he came to. But as he was pulling the gray stallion out of the box, Legolas instantly became aware of a commotion coming from the last box in the stable. Curious, he walked towards it, pulling the stallion behind him.

He found that three stable hands were attending to a heavily pregnant mare. The mare was in labor. "Her time has come?" he asked.

The other elves were startled to see him there. "Yes, your highness. Actually, her time is already past due," one of them answered.

"Past due? Is something wrong?" Legolas immediately grew concern. Leaving the stallion to the stable lad's care, he came near and knelt down by the mare's head. He could see the great pain in her eyes. Something was indeed very wrong with the birth.

"It is a breech, your highness. The foal has turned sideways."

Legolas winced. _This is terrible! No wonder she's in so much pain!_ "How long has she been like this?"

"Several hours now."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Legolas snapped. He hated to see any kind of animals to be left in misery like this.

"Forgive us, my lord. Graden, the vet, is away and not anyone of us here really know how to handle a breech birth."

The prince calmed himself down. The healer inside him snapped awake. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, ordering, "Prepare some warm water. And some blankets. I'll help turn the foal."

"They are right here, your highness," the elf pointed to the said things in a corner. 

Legolas went to the water to wash his hands. "Good. Now I want the two of you to sit here by her head. Hold her steady, speak to her, calm her down." Legolas was already moving down towards the mare's rump. He stared at the birth canal, calculating the situation. He reached down and rubbed a comforting hand over the mare's belly, trying to locate the position of the foal's head and legs. Then he got down to business.

Gently, he pushed his hand through the canal. It's the only way to turn the foal inside to its right position. The mare whined in pain and despair. "Hold on, my sweet. Just a little bit more," Legolas crooned to her all the while. "Your baby will be fine. And so will you. Just hold on."

Legolas cringed in pain when the mare went through a massive contraction suddenly. Her inner organ clamped down on his arm tightly. Sweating now, he waited patiently until the contraction passed before he started reaching again. It was an exhausting process. The prince would gently move his hands, slowly turning the foal back to the right position, while the mare would have contractions now and again. Then he realized that the mare was weakening. "No! Don't give up on me, my sweet! Come on! Not much longer!"

Finally, after some intense moment, the foal finally burst through the canal, covered in membrane and blood…but it was not moving.

Legolas was frantic, afraid that the foal had suffocated. He broke the soft membrane away and hastily searched for pulse. _There they are, but why is it not breathing?_ Legolas bent down and forced some air into the foal's mouth, trying to resuscitate it. Legolas was so intent in his effort that he was not aware of another presence in the stable. 

Keldarion looked over the dramatic scene in thoughtful silence. He noticed the way Legolas bent protectively over the foal, stubbornly trying to bring the small being back to life. He wished that they still had the healing stone with them now to help the desperate situation.

The foal finally breathed on its own. It started to move, already seeking for the mare. Legolas laughed softly. "See, my sweet? I told you…err…he or she? Oh, it's a he! I told you he's going to be fine…sweet lady…?" 

Legolas blanched when he saw that the mare was deathly still, her eyes glazed. He looked up to the elves sitting by the head. They shook their heads back at him in sorrow. "She has passed…m…my lord," one of the elves said tearfully. "She has lost too much blood."

As tears started to pool in his eyes, Legolas cursed himself. He was too intent on the baby that he completely forgot about its mother. Still in disbelief, Legolas reached forward to touch the mare's pulse. Nothing. He felt nothing at all. No heartbeat either. The mare was already dead.

The prince lifted his hand to brush a wild strand of hair form his eyes…and saw the massive blood that covered his arm to his elbow. _Both_ his arms were drenched in blood. The mare's blood. 

_My mother's blood_.

He looked at his arms in horror. "…_if you didn't kill her, tearing out of her womb!!!!_" The ugly words came back to him again, attacking his already bleeding heart. On the verge of hysteria, Legolas stood up and stumbled blindly out of the stable…

*************

He didn't know how he got there but Legolas found himself kneeling in the shallow part of the stream behind the royal garden; the water up to his waist. He tried to wash the blood off his hands, scrubbing his arms raw, his eyes blurry with tears. _The blood won't go! Ai! Why is it so hard to come off?!! _

He was dismayed when he found himself breaking into gut wrenching sobs; his lithe frame shook with it. He sensed someone approached him from behind, but he didn't dare look up.

With a constricted heart, Keldarion gazed down at his miserable brother. Legolas was crying pitifully, sobbing his heart out. Sitting in the water beside him, Keldarion reached down and helped wash the blood away. "Looks like I've hurt you again…much deeply than I ever thought possible. I understand if you won't forgive me, Legolas. I've been too cruel on you. But, still, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

Legolas didn't reply. His throat felt too dry, his heart too heavy. All this was like a nightmare to him.

"Do you remember that day when we were stranded in the bog, when Aragorn blamed himself after that? Remember those words you said to him? _The foal is not to be blamed for its mother's death during its birth_. Your words were true…they still are."

"I can't save her…I killed her…"

"No, Legolas," Keldarion said, not really sure whose death that Legolas was referring to. "None of this is your fault."

"I'm sorry…"

"No! _I'm_ sorry! Please, Legolas. Stop blaming yourself. I feel terrible already. I shouldn't have said what I said. If hitting me would make you feel better, than hit me. I deserved it." 

Legolas looked up, his silver eyes were filled with agony. "What is going on, Kel? I hardly know you anymore."

Keldarion sighed and pulled his trembling brother into his arms. "I don't know, my brother. I don't know. But I think you were right." Sighing again, he continued, "I'll talk to father."

**TBC…**

**P/s: Still screaming? Hate what I'm doing to Kel? I hate it too that I cry myself to sleep! Argh!!! Anyway, prepare for tomorrow. Last chapter. If you hate angst, don't read. Go away. Shoo!!**


	7. 7

**I'm preparing myself with a Kevlar vest (a bullet proof kind of vest!), a Sig Sauer gun strapped to my thigh under my skirt (now I sound just like Sydney of the 'Alias'!), several bodyguards surrounding me wherever I go (they all looked exactly like Leggy, Kel, the twins and Aragorn, of course!), and I've appointed Kimi Raikkonen the F1 driver to drive me away because I'm sure you guys are going to KILL ME for this final chapter! Anyway, if all my precautions and escape plan fail, I still have Nick Stokes from the 'CSI' to analyze my remains so the people responsible for my death will be prosecuted!!! He! He! **

**Read on this final chapter and be nice when you kill me! **

Thranduil sighed in deep sadness as he gazed at his dejected elder son. He should've known that this situation would occur the moment Keldarion volunteered himself to cast the stone away. The king had also received several reports about the warriors in Keldarion's fleet who suffered the same malady. They all went through such turmoil of emotions and volatile swing of moods as they resisted the feeling.

Keldarion looked up to the king with teary eyes, disbelief evident on his handsome face. "The calling of the sea? _That's_ what's been bothering me?"

"Yes, my son." Thranduil put a warm hand on his son's shoulder. "The sea is calling you. You've been there in the ocean. It should've been your point of no return. But then you came home, and the calling became greater than ever."

"Why must all this happen?"

"It's our weakness as an elf, as the firstborn. Our curse. Once your eyes set upon the sea, you will always have this longing to sail over…to the Undying Land."

Keldarion shook his head sadly. "The Undying Land. Now it all makes sense. I keep dreaming about it every night, I keep hearing about it every day. But it's too soon for me, father. Yet, my heart is wrenching towards that direction. What should I do? How can I stop this?"

"There's only one way to cure this longing, Kel." Thranduil pulled his son close to his side. "And nothing else can change that."

**************

Legolas walked to and fro in the hallway outside the king's chamber. _What took them so long? What are they talking about in there?_

He had left his brother inside with their father nearly an hour ago. Thranduil had been very shock to see the brothers' red and puffy eyes, and instantly he knew that both his sons had been crying. Legolas left the explanation to Keldarion for he understood that it was his brother's right to tell his story. The younger prince had walked out to give them privacy…and he'd become more and more impatient by the minute!

When he was about to break through the door, it opened. Thranduil smiled weakly when he saw Legolas's anxious face. "Come inside, my son. Your brother has something to tell you."

Legolas rushed in, immediately headed straight for Keldarion who was still sitting on the edge of their father's bed. "Kel? So, how was it? You'll be fine, right?" But he felt his heart skipped a beat as he saw his brother's anguish face. "Kel? What's wrong now?"

"The sea is calling me, Legolas," Keldarion replied softly.

Legolas looked at his father for further explanation. "What does that mean?"

Thranduil came closer and grasped his youngest child's shoulders, staring at the silver orbs earnestly. "It means…Kel has to sail over…to the Undying Land."

Legolas's eyes widened. "No…" He shook his head in denial. "No!!!" Pulling away from his father, Legolas knelt down beside his brother. He grabbed Keldarion's hand in pure panic. "You can't go!! Why must you go?!! Not now! Your time hasn't come yet!"

"His time _has_ come, Legolas, the moment he saw the sea," Thranduil said, placing a hand on top of Legolas's head. Keldarion had trouble to speak, so he could only stared sorrowfully at his brother and nodded weakly.

"This is unacceptable!! You. Can't. Leave!!!!" Legolas yelled, standing up abruptly.

"Legolas, the decision is already made for me. It is something I cannot control anymore." Keldarion also stood up. His voice was laced with deep pain and despair. "I have to go."

Legolas shook his head vehemently. It was incredibly hard for him to believe it all. "When?" he asked reluctantly, while he was actually wishing not to know.

"Tomorrow."

The younger prince stopped moving instantly. "T…tomorrow…?" Legolas staggered backwards as he fully understood what was really happening to his life. "_Tomorrow?!!_"

"The sooner he goes, the sooner his sufferings stop, Legolas," Thranduil softly said, on the verge of tears himself.

"I will _not_ let you go, Kel! I can help you stop your suffering!"

"No one can help me, Legolas! Not even you! Please…don't make this hard on me…" Keldarion pleaded.

"_Hard?_" Legolas glared, his eyes glinting with myriad of emotions. "_I'm_ making this hard on you? Fine! You want to go? Go then!! See if I care!!!!"

"Legolas…" Keldarion reached out but Legolas dodged him, yelling, "I hate you, Kel! I hate you!!!!!!" The door slammed shut with such a deafening sound behind Legolas as he raced out of the room.

Keldarion lowered down his head, tears were streaming down his face. Thranduil came near and placed a comforting arm over his son's shoulders. "He doesn't hate you, Kel. He'll never hate you."

"I know, father," Keldarion replied softly. "He's hurting terribly. But I'll hurt him even more if I stay. I can't do that to him…. I'd rather kill myself."

****************

Legolas spent the whole night on the tallest branch of the highest tree in the realm. Hugging his knees to his chest, he stared unseeingly at the full autumn moon. His heart constricted, his tears never stop flowing. He knew that Keldarion and Thranduil were worried about him. He also knew that the servants were busy preparing the needed supplies for Keldarion's long journey tomorrow morning…his very last journey.

_My brother is really leaving. There goes my most faithful and loving protector. And here I am, on his last night with us, hiding away from him in a tree…just because I cannot accept this fate._

And Legolas broke into heart breaking sobs all over again…

*****************

It was morning. Keldarion was about to depart with the fellow warriors who also suffered the same longing like him. Every servants and Mirkwood elves were present to bid them farewell. Every one of them was in tears. They were all in shock of this sudden event. Their beloved crown prince was sailing over the sea much, much early than expected…even before the king.

The elves looked on as father and son hugged each other one last time. Both royalties were crying. It was indeed very hard for them both to say their goodbyes. As they pulled away, Keldarion glanced again at the tall tree that he knew Legolas was occupying. "He is not going to come down, is he?"

Thranduil could only rubbed his son's back in sorrow.

Keldarion turned back to the king. "I'll wait for you across the sea, father. Take Legolas with you."

The king bit his lips to stop himself from crying again. "I will, my son. Just wait for us. We'll _be_ there." Losing control finally, Thranduil grabbed his son and kissed his forehead before pushing him away. "Go. Go now, while I still have the strength to stand, and the will to witness your departure. Have a safe journey, and wait for our arrival. We _will_ be there."

**************

Legolas jumped nimbly from branch to branch and landed onto his balcony. Pushing open the door, he walked slowly into his chamber... joy was no longer in his steps. He had avoided looking at the crowd below in the courtyard. He could not witness the scene there; it was too painful…and too real. _What I didn't see will not hurt me. I'll get some sleep, and when I wake up this nightmare will be over_…then he saw the two objects lying on his pillow.

They were Keldarion's ivory-handled twin blades…and the crown prince's silver royal circlet.

His knees weakened all of a sudden and Legolas stumbled onto his bed. With shaking hands, he reached for the blades and the crown. Reality started to hit him in full force.

_He is leaving! He is really leaving!!! What are you doing here, you idiot?! Why aren't you moving?_ _Why aren't you doing anything?! _

Legolas forced himself to stand but he was too overwhelmed with grief and despair. As he hugged the blades and the royal crown to his breasts, Legolas could only whimpered, "Kel…oh, Kel…"

Outside, Keldarion and his troop was already leaving on their mounts…

***************

Keldarion glanced up to the trees. The leaves were brushing against one another, whispering a sad song…for him. A song of farewell. "Goodbye to you too, dear woods," Keldarion whispered back. "May Elbereth protect you always."

The troop was now approaching the border of Mirkwood. They rode at slow pace, as every one of them was reluctant to leave their long time home. The dock by the River Anduin was about fifty leagues away, just over the green hill in front of them. 

He was deeply thinking about his brother that when Legolas suddenly emerged from a tree above, Keldarion thought he was only imagining him. "L…Legolas?" Keldarion halted his mount.

Legolas had landed right in front of him. He now stood tall, staring back at Keldarion with his brilliant silver eyes. "Kel."

Keldarion told the other warriors to move on. They all obeyed him, giving the two princes some privacy to speak their last words. Still sitting atop his horse, Keldarion never broke eye contact with his brother. 

"I do not hate you, Kel," Legolas finally said.

"I know that, Legolas."

"Would that make you stay?"

 "I'm afraid not." Keldarion smiled sadly. "Hey, look at it this way. You got to wear the heavier crown, o future king."

"I don't want to be king, damn it!" Legolas glared.

"Unfortunately, you have no choice. You're the crown prince now." Keldarion's smiling face turned to horror when Legolas suddenly grabbed and dragged him off his mount. "What the…!!!"

The two brothers stumbled and rolled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, their famous wrestling match in progress for one very last time. Keldarion was chuckling helplessly. "Valar! You can't get enough of this, can you?!!!" He sobered then when he realized that Legolas was silently crying! "Legolas?"

The younger prince's slim frame was shaking in his wild sobs, tears streamed down his face like raindrops over a piece of marble. "I…I don't want you…t…to leave!!"

Keldarion's heart broke. He pulled his sobbing brother into his arms. "I know, my brother. I know."

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll go on, that's what you'll do."

"I can't! I need you!"

"Yes, you can, Legolas! You're strong! A lot stronger than I am! After all those dreadful things that had happened to you, you still prevail. You never give up!"

Legolas pulled away and stared at his brother beseechingly. "That's because you were always there for me! Now that you're leaving, you're taking a big part of my heart with you! I have nothing left! Nothing! Please don't do this to me…" Legolas pleaded shamelessly.

"Legolas…"

"I can't live like this, Kel. Not without you…"

"That's not true. You are not so easily defeated, Legolas, I know you! You'll go on."

"I can't…" Legolas lowered down his head.

"Yes, you can! Look at me." Keldarion touched his brother's chin and tipped it up. "Yes, you can, Legolas. Your heart is strong. And you are very stubborn! How many times have you cheated death and emerged the winner? Countless!"

"But what about Arwen?"

"Arwen? What about her?" Keldarion was a little perplexed.

"I thought you have feelings for her. What am I going to tell her after you're gone?"

Keldarion smiled softly. "Yes, Legolas. Arwen and I…we do have some chemistry between us but I always know that it won't lead further than close friendship. I can feel that she is waiting for someone else…someone that even I do not know of. We are not destined to be together here...but maybe in the Undying Lands, who knows?" Still smiling, Keldarion brushed his brother's tears away. "Now, I want you to promise me that I'll see you over there in the Grey Havens when your time truly comes."

"I want to come with you now…"

"And leave father all alone here? I don't think so, dear brother. Besides, you have Middle Earth to protect; a task that I love to carry up with you if this longing never has disturbed me."

"It's all my fault. If it's not because of me, you would never have gone to the sea."

"We all would sail over the sea eventually, Legolas. Only my time came earlier than we thought. It's _not_ your fault! Remember that."

Legolas had no more strength to reply. He buried his face deeper into his brother's chest, refusing to let go. Keldarion gently stroked his younger brother's hair. "And I want you to promise me that you'll take care of father for me. Can you do that?" Legolas weakly nodded. "Good. I have to go now." But Legolas would not loosen his hold on him. Instead, his grips on his elder brother tightened even more.

"Legolas…" Keldarion could not contain his tears any longer. He cupped his palms over Legolas's wet cheeks and stared down at him in rapt attention. "Swear to me that you won't get dead and that I _will_ see you there in the Undying Land! Swear to me!"

Legolas looked up and stared directly back into Keldarion's cobalt blue eyes. "I swear."

"I'll hold you to that oath." Keldarion nodded in satisfaction. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Legolas's head, taking a long moment to inhale his brother's wonderful scent, memorizing it. 

Legolas gasped in despair when Keldarion finally pushed away, stood up and jumped gracefully onto his mount. The younger prince also got to his feet; his eyes never leave his brother's regal form. "I love you, Kel," Legolas said softly, almost choking with sobs.

Keldarion gazed back at his younger brother tenderly; all his feelings could clearly be seen in his eyes.  He smiled as he replied, "I love you too, little one." With that, he kicked his heels and his mount sped away.

Legolas started to chase after his brother, following on foot, running with all the elven stamina he possessed. Keldarion rode faster, aware that his brother was still behind him. Then Legolas started to lag behind, his steps slowing down until he came to a complete stop, stumbling down to his knees.

At the top of the small hill, Keldarion reined in and turned around. He looked back and saw Legolas still kneeling there, staring back at him. Placing his right palm over his left breast, Keldarion swept it slowly upwards in a half circle; it was the sign of farewell in Silvan. From afar, he saw clearly how Legolas also repeated the same gesture.

Then and only then, Keldarion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, the elder brother, turned back around and started to catch up with the other sailing elves…

*****************

Legolas found the king in Keldarion's chamber, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space. With tears streaking down his pale cheeks, Thranduil clutched a small golden trinket box on his lap. Without even looking, Legolas knew that inside the box there would be a lock of his mother's flaxen hair…and Keldarion's raven one.

The prince sat beside his father, touching the king's hand tenderly. "Father?" Thranduil looked up to his youngest child…the only child he had left with him.

"Looks like it's only you and me now, father." Tears glistened in Legolas's eyes as he saw his father's obvious sorrow. "But we will meet him again. I've promised Kel to look after you and join him when our time comes."

Thranduil was glad to know that Legolas had gone to see Keldarion one last time. He gathered his son into his arms…and they both cried together.

They spend the night there in Keldarion's chamber. With his head pillowed by his father's lap, hugging Keldarion's pillow to his chest and with his brother's blanket thrown over his body, Legolas slept and dreamt about him. Thranduil stayed awake though, leaning against the ornate headboard, stroking Legolas's head now and then.

_The time of elves is coming to an end, but I never thought that it would be this early._ He sighed. _May Elbereth protect you, Keldarion…my son._

*****************

"Legolas! It has been too long! How are you, my friend?"

The Rivendell brothers were glad and excited to see Legolas as he met them in the palace foyer. The three brothers had just arrived from whatever part of Middle Earth they had been roaming. They looked dusty and travel weary. 

Legolas smiled as he returned their exuberant hugs, oblivious to the dirt and grime that clung to them and smeared onto his own tunic. "I'm fine, Estel. I'm glad to see you too, Elladan, Elrohir."

"How long have we not seen you? A month?"

"Three and a half month actually. I'm keeping time."

"Oh, really? Where's Kel?"

Legolas's smiled faltered a little. "He has gone sailing over the sea…to the Grey Havens," he told them in a low voice.

The three brothers froze. "What?!" Elladan asked, wide eyed.

"You must be joking!" Elrohir exclaimed, and then he laughed. "Yeah, right! Very funny, Legolas! You got us there! Never thought you'll joke about _that_ kind of thing!"

But Aragorn could see the deep sadness in the prince's eyes. "He is not joking," the young man spoke softly. "Is it true, Legolas? Kel has already gone?"

Elrohir had stopped laughing while Elladan's tears started to fall. Legolas nodded, still smiling sadly. "Yes. Three weeks ago."

"How? I mean…what really happened?" Elrohir wanted to know. So Legolas told them the whole story; about the ending power of the _manyan_ stone, about Keldarion going to the sea to cast it away, and how the calling of the sea had afflicted his brother.

"Oh, Legolas…" Aragorn came closer and hugged his friend. Not long after, the twins also joined in. The four friends stood like that for a quite a long moment; lending support to one another, sharing their grief and sorrow of their lost companion, crying and sobbing.

Legolas finally made the first move to pull away. He chuckled. "Look at us! A pathetic case of cry buckets!" The others also laughed weakly. "Keldarion would love to see us like this, that's for sure!!" Elrohir cried out humorously, brushing away his tears.

"Come along, guys. You must be weary. I think there's some refreshments inside." Legolas led them towards the dining hall. As they passed the opened door to the royal gallery, the group paused. Something in there had caught their eyes.

"It's Keldarion!" Elladan exclaimed as they burst inside and stared in awe at the grand painting of the elder Mirkwood prince, hung just beside the wonderful painting of Queen Marwana. Elrohir turned to Legolas. "What a magnificent piece, Legolas! You are so skillful the painting looks very much alive!"

Aragorn was perplexed. "_You?_ _You_ made this masterpiece?" He never knew that Legolas could paint.

Legolas smiled, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why? You want me to make one of you too?"

Aragorn could only nodded weakly. _Looks like there's still a lot more to this elf that I do not know about_. He joined his brothers to gaze in amazement at the painting. Legolas had depicted his brother at his greatest moment; sitting atop a black stallion as it bucked and stood tall on its hind legs. Keldarion was gazing intently back at them, a corner of his lips tilted up to a start of a smile, his long raven hair flying in the wind. Such a powerful painting it was that their eyes welled again in tears.

"Legolas," Aragorn called softly. Legolas turned to him. "Yes, Estel?"

"I promise you one thing. When I have a son, I'll name him Eldarion, after my brothers…and him," Aragorn vowed. 

Legolas was stunned and incredibly grateful. "I am honored, Estel. _Eldarion_. I believe Kel would love that very much. Thank you."

And Keldarion, their truthful companion, looked down on them with deep love in his eyes. He might have gone over the sea, but his spirit was still with them, and would always be there…forever…

**THE END**

**Okay! I've finished this one too!!! You like it, you hate it, it's your choice!! Send your death threats or love letters to me now!**

**And of course, I would like to thank all of you who spent your precious time reading and reviewing this story. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It has become a tradition, so here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order; Aurienia; Cyb; Erhothwen; Elven-Spirit; Enigma Jade; Fairylady; feanen; goblz; Helms_deep2234; Holiday; jambaby1963; Katherine; Katie; Kayo; Kirsten; LegolasLover2003; Legolas Maniac; Lomelinde; LOTRFaith; MoroTheWolfGod; Pixie Stix; Randomramblings; szhismine; tbiris; ThE iNsAnE oNe; x01Legolas10x; yeen; ZeldaDragon; Zoya (anyone left out? Don't be shy to tell me!)**

**Okay, Keldarion might have sailed away but that doesn't mean it's all over, right guys? Legolas has to carry on with his lives and so does Aragorn and the twins…and Thranduil…and Gimli…and Arwen…and Hawkeye!!! Oh shucks!!** **I will return with another story. The title might be 'Thicker Than Water'. Hint: Err…no hint yet. Sorry. He! He! (p/s: Do you realize that all the titles of my stories starts with the letter 'T'?)**

**Keep on breathing and smiling, guys! See ya in another week!!**


End file.
